The Last of the PureBlood Weasleys
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: It's okay to be proud that you're pure-blood as long as you are not the cousin-marrying muggle-killing type of pure-blood... Right? Lucy Weasley, rating for safety
1. The Begining

**The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: The begining**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

* * *

Lucy figures it out when she's nine. She and Molly are the last of the pure-blood Weasleys.

Aunt Fleur is part veela. Who knows what she is, in terms of her wizard blood, but the fact is she's not pureblood.

Uncle Charlie never married and never had kids. Lucy supposes that he could have children with a pure-blood, but he seems to like dragons and men more than women and children (not that he's a bad uncle, of course).

Aunt Angelina is very nice, and takes a lot of pride in not being pure-blood. She brings it up all the time, and even at the age of nine Lucy is bored with it. She thinks that everyone else probably is too.

Aunt Hermione is muggle born. Uncle Ron is very proud of that fact. Aunt Hermione seems to think it's neither here nor there.

Uncle Harry, of course is half-blood too. Everyone knows that.

All of her cousins are half-blood. But she and molly are pureblood. Their father is pure-blood and so is their mother.

A few weeks after Lucy realizes this her sister - now a third year Gryffindor at Hogwarts - comes home for winter break. The night she returns, Lucy sneaks into her room at night to talk with her. After several minutes she lets her discovery out. Lucy's very excited, but Molly just looks mournful and tells Lucy it's really bad to be proud of being a pure-blood. Lucy leaves Molly's room in a bad mood. The next morning neither Lucy or Molly mentions the incident, and act like nothing has happened.

* * *

reveiws = love


	2. Sorting

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Sorting

disclaim: don't own what your recognize.

* * *

Two years later Lucy has learned why it's 'bad' to be proud about being a pure-blood, but she doesn't entirely buy into it. Her father, Uncle Harry and her grand-father tell her all about the war - or at least what's appropriate for an eleven year old to know - before she goes to Hogwarts. But Lucy thinks there's something very different between being proud of being a pure-blood to wanting to get rid of anyone who's not a pure-blood. She doesn't have any problem with people who aren't pure - after all she is a Weasley.

At the sorting hat ceremony Lucy is sorted into Slytherin. She's the only Weasley that year. Last year it was Rose and Albus. Before them Dominique, Fred and James. Molly was also sorted alone, quite a while after Victoire. As she's called up to the hat - the second to last person called - Lucy can feel the eyes of all the aforementioned cousins (except Victorie who had graduated the year before) on her back. When she faces the crowd she can see all their faces. Four Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff all look, all clearing a space for her.

The hat doesn't take too long to decide that Lucy's a Slytherin.

After a brief moment of shock people applaud, her cousins quite slowly and her sister not at all. Lucy can't bring herself to look at her sister. She knows what Molly's thinking about - pureblood. That night, Lucy cries herself silently to sleep, knowing her sister hates her. She's certain that in the morning she'll have a howler from her parents - Molly (and maybe even some other cousins) could have sent a letter the second they walked into their common rooms. Her mother was a Hufflepuff, her father a Gryffindor. Slytherins are evil. She won't be welcome back home, she's certain of it.

At breakfast though she finds a long letter from her father and mother and shorter letters from her Aunts and Uncles. She reads the one from her parents first. Her father says he's not surprised, as Lucy has always been ambitious, resourceful, etc… her father goes on for pages and pages. After reading it Lucy feels a bit better. But breakfast is over. A smile on her face she goes to her classes, making friends with the other girls -and a few boys - in her house. Later that evening she reads the other letters. They all assure her that they're fine with it and that they still love her.

Her cousins are also fine with it. Molly is the only one who isn't ok with it. Lucy knows a gap has formed between them. A gap she fears may never be closed. Around family Molly pretends to not care. Around family they are the same sisters they used to be, but in private there is anger. Almost a hate. Lucy knows Molly thinks she's evil. But she lets it go.

In Slytherin house the fact that she's a pure-blood does come up. Some wonder if maybe she'd there because of it, but they soon realize that her sister is not in the house. The talk does bother Lucy a little, but she makes sure her new friends know she likes muggle borns and half-bloods. Most of the house agrees with this statement, at least on the outside. Lucy knows a few of them do look down on non-pure-bloods, but they are mostly the older kids.

* * *

reveiws = love


	3. Molly's Outburst

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Molly's Outburst

* * *

By Lucy's third year two more Weasley's have been sorted, but neither are put in Slytherin. That year at the Burrow over Christmas break Lucy is telling her grandmother about her friends, and what it's like being in Slytherin. Molly is sitting near them - as are a lot of people, the room being somewhat small and the Weasley clan being giant. As Lucy continues she can see Molly growing more and more agitated. Anyone else would have thought Molly was just impatient to talk bout her new job at the ministry, but Lucy again knows exactly what she's thinking.

Just as soon as Lucy begins to talk about her best friend, Molly stands up, knocking over a bottle of butterbeer and a cup of eggnog.

"I can't believe you, Lucy!" Molly hisses before storming away. Even over the voice of Celestina Warbeck everyone has heard Molly's outburst. Everyone's quite confused, and looks to Lucy for explanation. She gives a shrug trying to act as casual as possible. A few moments alter they hear the backdoor slam. Molly has left the Burrow. Her father, mother, uncle Charlie and Aunt Fleur go rushing after her, but they can't find her. The next morning - Christmas morning - Molly is back at the Burrow, obviously hung over. No one mentions what happened.

That night Lucy (and she guesses Molly too) is grilled by several cousins trying to find out what happened, but she plays innocent. And since no one mentions anything Lucy guesses that Molly has kept quiet too.

Within a few weeks everyone seems to have forgotten the incident. Even Lucy does to a certain extent, that is until that summer when she corners Molly at Uncle Harry's birthday party. Lucy tells Molly that she is not a pure-blood fanatic, that she likes muggles, muggle borns and half-bloods. Molly claims to be believe her.

Lucy goes back to school for the fourth year with a mission; date a muggle born. She picks Jack Mashall. They 'date' for over three years. It takes two until Molly believes that Lucy's not anti-muggle.

By their seventh year Grandma Molly is basically planning the wedding, which of course puts Jack and Lucy in an odd place. Over the last three years they'd reached an understanding. Jack was gay, but not ready to come out. And Lucy was only 'dating' him to prove to her sister that she wasn't anti-muggle born - it works. Not only do Lucy and Molly become closer, but so do Jack and Lucy after spending so much time together. They stage a break up right after graduation, both claiming that it was mutual. They stay friends giggling over their stunt. Lucy claims to be fine with it, even though her cousins insist she's not.

* * *

reveiws = love


	4. Sinclair Avery

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Sinclair Avery

* * *

When Lucy is twenty her sister marries a muggle. Lucy thinks it's funny how he deals with the Weasley family, and how he always offers to help clean the dishes or to chop something. He's always amazed by magic. He's always so.. Lucy doesn't want to call him dumb, but he almost is. Who washes dishes by hand? About a year after they are married Molly is pregnant, and Lucy knows she is truly the last of the pure-blood Weasleys. And though she doesn't dare tell anyone this, she's actually a little happy about it.

After graduating Hogwarts Lucy gets a job at the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Mostly she is in training to be a judge, but she also does some secretarial work for the Wizengamot. A few people even suggest to her that with the current path she's on she might become Minister of Magic someday. Every time they tell her that she feels swoop of pride.

At age twenty-two Lucy decides to take a long lunch, at the Three Broomsticks. There she is surprised - but happy - to see an old friend from Hogwarts. She and Sinclair Avery are the same age, and during her first year he was the first one to point out that she was a pure-blood - a pure-blood Weasley. Who knew they still existed?

Somewhere in the back of her mind Lucy knows he harbors some prejudices against non pure-bloods, but otherwise he's very nice. Sinclair offers her a drink and it's not long after that she returns to the Ministry to collect her things; she's leaving early. No body rally cares. It's a Friday and she's been staying late the past couple days. From the Ministry she takes the Floo home before appartating to a muggle restaurant she's never been to before.

Sinclair is standing outside, looking relieved to see Lucy walking up to him - it almost seems as though he expected her to not show up. Inside the restaurant they catch up. He says he's sorry about Jack, but Lucy laughs it off and tells him the whole story. She feels relieved when he laughs too - brilliant move Sinclair tells her.

At the end of the evening, Sinclair kisses her cheek and asks her is she'd like to join him for brunch next weekend. She says yes, and spends the next week thinking about her family, and what they - what Molly - would say.

* * *

reveiws = love


	5. Modern Pure Bloods

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Modern Pure-Bloods

* * *

Eight days later, Lucy is walking down a street. It is sunny, and she is tired. Last night was a Weasley family gathering, celebrating the return of her younger cousins from Hogwarts. After this year there will only be one Weasley in Hogwarts. At least until Molly's daughter, and Victorie and Teddy's son head there in about ten years - it's strange to think that her cousins are already having children. They will no doubt be followed by other Weasley cousin children.

"You look really tired," Sinclair remarks as he pours her a cup of tea at the bright outdoor restaurant. She nods and tells him she was with her family last night.

"What do you know, so was I. My sister just finished Hogwarts - do you remember her?"

Lucy does. She started during their sixth year, when Lucy was a prefect. She recalls giving the girl detention as Head Girl. It all comes back to her - Sera Avery, caught out in the halls at midnight. Lucy never found out what the girl was doing.

Lucy and Sinclair talk for a bit. He's designing brooms for the company that made the Firebolt. Surprisingly to Lucy he finds her job interesting - most people think she has the most boring job possible, but he's interested. Sinclair tells her he's always liked law. With that comment her also reaches out his hand, putting his fingers into hers. Lucy's stomach does a flip, and she smiles. They stay at the brunch place for a long while.

They meet again the next week. Again for brunch. She likes being with him. They talk about a lot of things. And he's the one who brings it up/ he's the one who makes her remember what she'd been trying to forget. He's the one who suggests that before the begin dating official they might want to look at a family tree.

Because they are pure-bloods. Modern pure-bloods. Enlightened pure-bloods. But pure-bloods nonetheless. And modern-enlightened pure-bloods sometimes need to check the family tree before they can kiss each other confidently.

* * *

reveiws = love


	6. Bad Blood

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Bad Blood

* * *

The next weekend - the third in a row she spends with Sinclair - they spend at his parent's house. They are vacationing in the south of France, at some old family castle that, from what Lucy understands has been in the Avery family forever. His sister is at the England manor, standing over their shoulders practically the whole time that they are pouring over genealogy records. Sera is much calmer and less sneaky seeming that Lucy remembers her being. In fact she is actually quite kind and bright, chatting the whole time about pure-bloods marrying each other. Sera is determined not to marry anyone who's not a fifth cousin or more removed.

It takes almost all day, but they finally figure out that they are seventh cousins three times removed. Sinclair says that's very good for pureblood. Lucy's fine with it, but looking over the genealogy charts she feel disgusted. The charts indicate that her parents - her very own parents - are related. Fifth cousins, twice removed. Sinclair spends almost an hour trying to convince Lucy that that isn't bad - he gives he examples (horrible, horrible examples) of cousins marry first cousins, or even siblings.

Lucy feels like she's going to throw up. Sinclair's attempts to comfort her are cut short when the clock chimes five-o-clock - he had almost started to convince her that fifth cousins twice removed wasn't disgusting. Lucy bids him good-bye. She has a family gathering to go to. After a day looking over the genealogy charts of pure-bloods she doesn't particularly want to see her family. But she'll go to the dinner anyway - it's uncle Harry's birthday.

Throughout the whole dinner she feels queasy. She can barely eat two bites. She can't look at her grandparents - she can't imagine how they're related. She can't look at her parents - they are related, if only very, very distantly. She can't look at Molly. She can't look in the mirror.

She leaves shortly after cake, most of the family concerned for her health, not knowing the true source of her stomachache. It's all Lucy can do to assure her grandmother that it's not her cooking. At home Lucy cries. She had never felt so disgusted to be a pure-blood.

* * *

reveiws = love


	7. The Son of a Death Eater

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: The Son of a Death Eater

* * *

It takes over two weeks for Sinclair to convince Lucy to see him again. It takes two more weeks after that for him to convince her to call their meetings a date. It takes another week before Lucy is ready to kiss him. And kiss him she does. All of her brooding, worrying, disgust and dwelling on her pure-blood status disappear in that kiss.

"Thank you," she says after they pull apart and head towards Diagon alley, so he can pick up some potion supplies.

He makes a quip about how he knew he was a good kisser, but thanking him for it isn't necessary. Lucy laughs.

"No, for putting up with me," she rolls her eyes and he puts his arm around her, kissing her ear and pulling her close. She's in heaven, feeling perfectly weightless and until they reach the apothecary. Just as they are about to enter the door flies open and there is Mr. Avery, Sinclair's father.

After a few tense moments Lucy receives an invitation to the Avery manor for dinner in two nights - a Friday evening. She agrees, too caught up in the moment to do otherwise. She'll go even though it means having to miss out on a Weasley family dinner. It's okay. One missing person won't make a difference.

Sinclair tells her that the last girl he dated didn't get an invite, even after three months. Even though he doesn't say it, Lucy knows it's because she's pure-blood. Mr. Avery is the son of a Death Eater. Mr. Avery probably supported he-who-must-not-be-named, at least a little. Sinclair Avery is different. But Lucy has never felt so lucky to be a pure-blood. Everyone's always told her and she's always seen that life as a couple is easier with family support. Vaguely she remembers Teddy's first girlfriend, who the family didn't care for. They broke up soon afterwards.

* * *

reveiws = love


	8. Weasley Women

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Weasley Women

* * *

Eight hours after she invited Sinclair into her apartment Lucy wakes up to the sound of voices in her apartment. Sinclair is next to her, at least half naked, snoozing through the ruckus that Lucy knows could only be caused by the Weasley family on a sunny Saturday morning. Less than nicely she jabs him in the ribs, as she rolls out of bed pulling on the first pair of underwear she sees and a shirt.

Before Sinclair can speak her hand is over his mouth.

"My family is here. Apparate out now," she tells him. Quickly he scrambles out of bed - he's naked, not that she really ahs time to notice. As he pulls on clothing quickly and apparates out, Lucy enters into the main part of her apartment, where she finds her sister (and almost year old niece, Sophia), grandmother, mother, Roxanne and Lily. There's a Whoosh from the fireplace and Fleur arrives.

"What?" Lucy asked, watching her grandmother clean as more of the Weasley clan arrives.

"Weasley woman's day out!" exclaims Lily, obviously happy. Lucy - like Roxanne is less than thrilled at the prospect.

"I'll help you pick out an outfit," her sister Molly says brightly, placing Sophia in Roxanne's hands. Smiling and full of light Molly leads Lucy into her bedroom.

"You really should clean here more often," Molly says, opening Lucy's closet, "Do you mind wearing a dress?" she asks turning around just in time to see Lucy shoving a pair for boxers under the bed with her foot.

Moly's eyes grow wide and a smile breaks out on her face. Quickly she rushes to the door, and pokes her head out.

"We'll need a few moments for matching purposes," Molly says Authoritatively, "Go on to Dominque's without us. I'll take Sophia," Molly leaves the room and Lucy's face grows redder than it ever has before. There are a few whooshes of the Floo and a few pops of appartation before Molly heads back in, the stupid grin still plastered all over her face. She sets Sophia down on Lucy's bed, before hugging Lucy.

"You're seeing someone," there's no use in denying it.

"How long?" Lucy doesn't answer.

"Wow. More than a month. Two?" Molly asks. Lucy doesn't even have to answer.

"Come on Luce. I'm living through you here. You must give me details," not true, Lucy thinks, remembering the distance that used to be between them. Lucy knows that, no matter how 'over' Lucy's pure-blood comment she appears to be she isn't. Lucy knows Molly. And she knows her sister has not forgotten.

"Do I know him?"

"No," not actually a lie. As far as Lucy knows Molly has not met Sinclair. Heard of perhaps. But not actually met.

"Oh so I do?" Molly's smirk grows larger and Lucy blushes more.

"Someone from Hogwarts." It's not a question. Lucy watches her sister think over all the men she knows from Hogwarts. There are a lot.

"Ah. So it's someone I know from Hogwarts. Who you've been seeing at least a month maybe two. Met his family?" she asks.

"Oh. Recently then," Lucy doesn't know how Molly has figured this out, "When do we get to meet him?" Lucy almost wants to say never, but she has a feeling that eventually they will meet.

"I'll get it out of you eventually," Molly says throwing a dress and sweater to Lucy.

* * *

reveiws = love.

**Hey There reader. Thanks for reading my story! I only have one reveiw right now and would LOVE another. Anon reveiws are allowed, I'm open for ciritcism/critiques. I would love it even if you just gave a rating between one and ten on how much you like it - ten, of coruse being that you love it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Uncle Charlie's Offer

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Uncle Charlie's Offer

* * *

It does not take long for Molly Weasley to tell everyone in the family that Lucy has a secret lover. A serious sounding lover, perhaps more serious than Jake is what Molly appears to have told everyone. When she gets home she has three letters waiting for her from her father, Fred and uncle Charlie. A few moments after she gets back an owl arrives from her grandmother, letting her know that on November 15th there will be a party at the Weasley's. It's over a month and a half away, but her grandmother explains in her note that this is to avoid any possible conflicts Lucy's secret lover or she might have.

After reading the letter from her father Lucy is confused. He says he's not happy about her secrecy but if she's happy he'll be happy too - oh and by the way who is the young gentleman? Her father has always been horribly supportive, and Lucy feels that, at the very least, he will accept Sinclair being pure-blood, if only because he married a pure-blood too.

Fred's letter is a string full of jokes and vague threats for 'the scum-bag sleeping with my cousin'. Fred instructs Lucy to pass on the threats and ends saying how he is quite excited for the dinner. She and Fred have always been close - at times closer than her and Molly. In his fourth year he confided in Lucy that the hat had considered putting him in Slytherin.

Uncle Charlie's letter is perhaps the most comforting. He says he know what it's like not to want the family to meet who you're dating. He seems to know that Lucy had some reason for hiding her boyfriend. He offers to bring a horrible date - so horrible that everyone will be distracted from hers. She writes him back right away to let him know that he doesn't need too.

Then she writes Sinclair, asking him to come over. When he arrives she recounts her day and passes on the invitation for dinner. He accepts. He offers to bring his whole family. Lucy declines, knowing that Sinclair alone will be interesting enough with her family.

* * *

reveiws = love

**Love it? Hate it? GREAT. I want to know! Reveiw? Please? LOVE LOVE LOVE.**


	10. Avery's Motivations

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: Avery's Motivations

* * *

Dinner is oddly quiet. Dinner is stiff. Dinner is strangely formal, even though everyone is dressed casually. Dinner is full of Quidditch talk - more than normal. Dinner is calm, too calm. Dinner is awkward. No one seems to know what to make of Sinclair. She and Sinclair are the second to last to leave. They have been back at Lucy's flat for fifteen minutes and she knows that most of her family is back at the Burrow. Discussing and analyzing him. She can almost hear what they are saying. Lucy, after all, has on many occasions been part of the over-analyzing crowd.

"He was very well dressed."

"Yeah - from the family gold, I'm sure. Gotten by killing goblins from what I hear,"

"But they don't kill goblins anymore… right. What did he say he does?"

"He didn't."

"Yes she did,"

After analyzing Sinclair's family, clothing and job Lucy knew the topic they'd move onto.

"Do you think that he actually likes her?"

"Lucy's very likeable. And she's not ugly."

"I know. But he's pure-blood."

"Yeah he could just be after some pure-blood kids."

"He didn't seem like the type…"

"All Avery's are the type. He cursed that muggle-born girl his third year. Remember?"

"That might not have been because she was muggle-born. I remember her. She was really mean,"

"He called her a mudblood." Lucy know this will come up. She knows it will be an issue. She and Sinclair have returned almost an hour ago. A half hour ago they climbed into bed. And now she is climbing out. He doesn't bother to ask where she's going in her pajamas. He knows she's going to see her family. To talk about him. He doesn't know she's calling it damage control. He doesn't know that the Weasleys are almost certainly discussing a remark he made in his third year.

* * *

reveiws = love


	11. That Type of Pure

**The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: That Type of Pure**

* * *

Thirty minutes later Lucy returns in tears, and falls into bed. Sinclair holds her for the whole fifteen minutes is takes her to fall asleep before her gets out of bed carefully and apparates a few minutes walk from the Burrow.

There, as Sinclair Avery has been told all his life by his grandfather (and occasionally by his father), are two types of pure-bloods. There's the Avery type (in the conversations with his grandfather it was almost always explicitly stated that this was the right type) and the Weasley type (they had been used as an actual example, and he'd been told they were the wrong type).

The Avery type were the type of pure-bloods who knew how lucky they were. They were the type with a proper contempt for muggles and muggle-borns and blood-traitors - no better than goblins and house elves really, Sinclair had been told by his grandfather. They were the type of wizards who killed squibs in the family. They were the type who horded the family gold, the family gold that centuries earlier had been stolen from muggle kings and goblin warlords. They were the type who didn't think twice before marrying cousins in the name of keeping the blood pure. They were the type who joined and supported Voldemort. But the Avery's were dying out. And the Avery's were changing. The Avery's were in need of new blood.

The Weasley type didn't look down on those who weren't muggle-born. They were at times the type to look down on goblins and house elves, but their minds were open to the idea of not looking down on them. They were the type of wizards who most likely wouldn't hide a squib in the family and they certainly wouldn't kill one. They were the type who centuries ago had been wealthy with stolen gold and dark magic items, before they began sympathizing with non-muggles and (Sinclair's grandfather had actually laughed at this part) followed the law! The Weasley's were the type that no longer married cousins. They were only pure-blood now out of coincidence. The Prewetts had been a bunch of blood traitors too. They were the type who'd fought Voldemort, risking their lives when they didn't have to. They were the type trying to distance themselves from everything the Averys stood for.

Sinclair tells them this. He tells the large, mostly freckled, overwhelmingly red-haired crowd squished inside a kitchen this.

Sinclair tells him that growing up Lucy always wanted to feel the pride the Avery's had. He tells them that there's nothing wrong with this, because Lucy has only wanted to the pride - not the cousins marrying or squib killing just the pride. Sinclair tells them that growing up all he wanted was to be like the Weasleys - he tells them it's a burden coming from a family like the Averys. He looks as Scorpius (squished in a corner, practically hiding behind Rose Weasley), who nods slightly, acknowledging it as true. He tells them he isn't dating Lucy because she's pure-blood.

He tells them that he loves her. He tells them that in the morning he is going to ask her to marry him. He tells them that he'd rather she didn't have to choose between him and her family.

Lucy's grandmother, Molly is the first to react. She hugs him and Sinclair knows right then that everything will be alright.

* * *

reveiws = love

**Dear Future Reveiwer: I love you. I allowed anon reveiws. This is probably the second to last chapter. And I would like some reveiws. Please? Even if it's just to tell me you hate the story and you hate me. Whatever. I love reveiws.**


	12. The Last

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.**

**Like everyone on this site, I love reveiws. I also love criticism, comments, questions, whatever you want to throw my way. Any feedback is loved, whether you're telling me you hated it or loved it. Anon. reveiws enabled!**

* * *

The Last of the Pure-Blood Weasleys: The Last

disclaim: don't own what your recognize.

* * *

Five months later, Lucy and Sinclair are married. She doesn't change her last name.

Eleven months later, Lucy give birth to her first child, a little girl.

Three years later she has another child, a boy.

When her daughter goes to Hogwarts she and Sinclair place bets on which house she'll be in. Neither expects Hufflepuff.

Both Lucy and Sinclair are extremely unsurprised when their son is sorted into Ravenclaw.

Fifteen years after her daughter's sorting, Lucy and Sinclair hug their daughter who had just announced her engagement to William Hancock, a muggleborn. Despite the protests of Sinclair's grandfather the wedding goes through, and Lucy – though she's exceptionally happy for her daughter – can't help but wonder if her children are the last of the pure blood Weasleys.

Four years later her sons marries a half-blood woman. Again there are protests from Sinclair's grandfather. And Lucy knows that her children are truly the last of the pure-blood Weasleys. It's a happy moment. Mostly.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.**

**Like everyone on this site, I love reveiws. I also love criticism, comments, questions, whatever you want to throw my way. Any feedback is loved, whether you're telling me you hated it or loved it.**


End file.
